


Challenges at the Cider Fest

by literarypeerelief



Series: Hugh Cullen's New Company [11]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: Cider Fest around Albert's place, organised by Zoa, is going to fill the men's bladder with hot acidic urine. This time, Charlie, Hugh, Jerry, and Albert are making some challenges for their boyfriends. This chapter will surely be flooded with hot torrents of piss from their bloated bladder. This chapter also introduces two new characters, Cyril and Amos, owners of the Golden Boat, who knew well about "emergency".





	1. Chapter 1

It was going to be autumn soon. It was the time for Simon and Charlie to start one of their research projects for their last year at the university. Again, they chose Keith and Albert’s farms for their projects. How could they resist working in a place full of great “specimens” like that? Charlie was turned on by Albert’s pissing, but when he heard from Simon and Jerry about Keiths’s pissing, Charlie desired to watch him pissing. 

Though Charlie seemed horny and Charlie and his boyfriend wanted to fuck each other all the time, Charlie could also be nerdy and stressed out. He wouldn’t need sex at that moment of stress and depression, but a warm comfy hug from Hugh, after delicious, hearty dinner somewhere. Stress and depression Charlie was still at a loss with his research project, so he found himself in need of comfort from Hugh. Hugh was always ready for him.

Hugh told him to meet at the company around five pm. Charlie wanted to surprise his boyfriend by holding his piss since one o’clock in the afternoon. Simon was running to the men’s room after their morning class. He just pissed forcefully with Simon, his second piss of the day after his morning piss. Then, he decided to drink a lot and held it through the afternoon. It got pretty bad at 3 pm, still he wouldn’t go to toilet, like Simon just did again. The bladder was uncomfortably full, but still he decided to cross his legs and read his textbooks. 

Around four, the swollen bladder had screamed for relief every fifteen minutes. Charlie squirmed, but kept telling himself he had to heave this heavy bladder for Hugh to see. Hugh would be utterly happy and started to fuck him right away. He just wanted to be grateful for Hugh’s kind help for the whole week, by kissing and hugging him, by boosting his morale, by keeping telling him that he was a clever vet and he was going to do his best, by keeping telling him also that if he didn’t get good grades for his research project, he still had somebody to stay behind. Hugh also cooked Charlie some comfort food, and even tucked him into bed when he felt asleep at the desk, over his notebook. Hugh hadn’t had sex with him, or anyone for weeks, this sex could be a blast for Hugh and for himself. So, no matter how hard it was to keep all this steamy transparent urine inside him, he must hold it until Hugh told him to release it. Hugh also practiced holding too so he could please Charlie and made Charlie superhorny. It did make Charlie horny, and yet they still hadn’t had sex. 

Thinking about that, Charlie felt his brief a bit damp. He wasn’t sure whether that was precum or piss. He looked at his watch, squirming a bit to know that he was soon to meet Hugh. The image of Hugh in his phone made him squirm again because it meant he should be pissing soon. He sighed, grabbed his crotch, and walked out of the library, passing the tempting sign of the Men’s Room and grabbing his crotch once more. Charlie headed to the train station, waiting for the train to arrive. Though the train had toilets, he still liked to hold it, despite his fully-stretched bladder, until he met Hugh. The train arrived, and he was just dribbling a bit more.  
——————————————————————————  
Ian was punished by Harry again.

Actually, Harry punished Ian normally, coming up with many silly excuses so they both could start their holding game. This time, Harry found Ian masturbating to the photos of Hugh and Max scantily clad in swimwear, when they all travelled two months ago. Actually, Harry had that photos and came to it too, but he just pretended to be angry that Ian preferred Max and Hugh to him. Ian was telling him that he was not masturbating to just those two photos, but a whole bunch of them, including Harry almost naked in his red tight swimwear, with gush of transparent piss running down to the sand. Harry knew Ian liked that photo so much and took the photos themselves, but he just wanted to start a game, a game to decrease his horniness for not having time to seduce Hugh to his lair.

Ian was told to drink a small cup of water whenever any messages, emails, or telephone calls reached him. He could pee before eleven, and no peeing until Harry allowed him. Harry then went out to meet his customers the whole afternoon, leaving his office locked because he didn’t allow Ian to use his office toilet, but the men’s room a bit far away from Ian’s desk. Ian was excited and desperate, sipping almost every five minutes because people kept asking about the upcoming cider fest organized by the company. Without Harry’s punishment, Ian would still be sitting there at his desk because people kept calling and emailing him. 

At four pm, Ian was squirming now. Harry gave him three large glasses of water and two huge glasses of sweet wine at their lunch at the Italian restaurant nearby. The food was superb, and also the wine. Harry just walked out to the toilet and told him clearly that he was going to pee. Harry’s pissing excited him, yet, thinking about it now, it tormented him a great deal. He was exploding now. Looking in the direction of the toilet and still waiting for Harry’s sign to let him release his pent-up piss. He sighed while talking to customers on the phone, trying to moan, in desperation, as softly as he could. He sweated and squeezed his penis and his balls while talking to a customer. He kept sipping water obediently and groaned when a new message arrived asking him about the cider fest. He kept typing about apple and cider until the image of amber liquid in a bottle stayed deeply in his mind. That was a horrible torture for a man who needed to piss like crazy.

Around 4.30, Ian was shifting in his seat and another customer wouldn’t let him go anywhere. He just needed to piss right there, but Harry kept all his emergency vases and jugs under his desk so as to punish him. He moaned into the phone without caring about this customer, who never stopped talking. Then, he saw Dan and Max running to the men’s room, and he could see a small circle in front of Max’s huge bulge. Ian just wanted to leave it all and pissed like River Nile, but Harry had not told him anything. 

Around 4.50, Ian saw Hugh walking past his desk, grabbing his crotch very tightly. Hugh looked at Ian and sympathized. Then, Ian showed him the message from Harry, allowing him to pee now, yet Ian could not leave the phone. Ian was in tears now. Hugh then took the phone from Ian and let him run to the bathroom. At that moment, Charlie just appeared in front of Hugh, who was talking on the phone now. Charlie was squirming so badly but told him he was OK. Charlie sat down at the bench not far from Ian’s desk.  
But then, Charlie saw the extremely desperate Ian. Ian was running with his wetting crotch to the men’s room, panting and sighing as he ran. That sight was too much for Charlie. Charlie hadn’t seen Ian holding his piss and desperate before, and had never expected it to be so intense. Charlie moaned and grabbed his crotch, where rivulets of urine started to dribble. Charlie sighed heavily while his eyes glued to Ian dashing to the door of the men’s room. Hugh was still talking and grabbing his crotch, looking at Charlie pitifully.  
The call had come to an end. 

“Charlie, just go!” Hugh knew that Charlie waited for his order, just like Ian waited for Harry’s. Charlie was then running, with Hugh followed desperately to the men’s room. What they both saw was Ian pissing in full force. Ian sighed and smiled, with his hot steamy piss continue to flow. Hugh then ran with Charlie to the urinal nearby and started firing jets of hot caustic urine into the awaiting urinals, one of which Hugh found reddish pubic hair belonging to no one but Max. Ian moaned in pleasure, while Charlie couldn’t stop his “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” while his piss was still coming out strongly and unstoppably. Hugh pissed copiously and panted. The piss stream hit the urinals again and again in unison. Their relief was orgasmic. Their faces showed sheepish, unexplainable happiness.

Then the door opened, and they found Harry with his brown trousers soaking wet, still Harry looked very desperate and made a mad dash to the only vacant urinal and pissed like thunder. Hugh and Charlie started to dribble while Ian and Harry were going strong. Then Harry stopped pissing, while Hugh still had some more to go. Harry just then locked the men’s room door. 

“Sorry, Charlie, my cute nephew,” Harry smirked and knelt beside Hugh and moved Hugh’s cock into his mouth. Charlie was a bit shocked, but always knew that his uncle desired for Hugh for a long time.

“Harry, I’m still pissing!” Hugh tried to clench the valve, but found it impossible. He had a lot more piss than he thought. 

“Could you keep it in while I suck you?”

“Certainly not!”

“Then just let it go, Hugh!” Harry ordered, and nobody couldn’t resist. Hugh now enjoyed the sensation of being sucked and pissing into Harry’s warm mouth. He moaned in relief and pleasure when that skillful mouth and tongue made his cock erect. He stopped pissing and thought he was close to cumming when Harry just stopped sucking and unzipped his trousers. 

“Fuck me, Hugh!” Harry ordered. “You two, just stand there and watch. You’re not allowed to do anything.”

Charlie smiled and rubbed his crotch. Ian was obviously hard. They both enjoyed the sight of Hugh’s glorious penis, with sticky precum, slowly entering Harry’s tight hole. Harry screamed so loud, when the giant cock penetrated his tight and white ass. Hugh moaned in pleasure and slowly started to move in and out of that tight hole. He knew now why people wanted to fuck Harry. Not only his good looks (blue eyes, black hair, charismatic smile), but also his tight hole is something to conquer. Hugh moved faster and panted so loud, while Harry couldn’t stop screaming.

“It is so big, Hugh. So big!”

“You’ve never had this size before, right?” Hugh was proud. He was in ecstasy now. He was soon to come. He panted. He sighed. He moaned. He knew he could control his coming well, but with this whole so tight, it was extremely pleasurable that he just wanted to relax and shoot his pent-up load now. Harry was the best. 

Hugh and Harry looked away from their cubicle and found Ian and Charlie frotting. They kissed each other and rubbed each other like mad while watching them. Harry then precummed when he saw Ian’s beautiful erection under Ian’s tight white slack, while Hugh came so hard in Harry’s tight hole when he saw Charlie’s ass grabbed very tighly.

“Stop that!” Harry ordered. He just put on his trousers which could not hide his wet raging bulge. Ian obeyed and started kissing Harry, who returned the kiss as passionately. While Charlie smiled at Hugh’s huge standing cumming cock. 

“You can have a rest. I’m going to masturbate instead.”

“No, Charlie. My balls are still so full to bursting.” Hugh kissed Charlie, whose hard shaft extending inside his damp brief. “just hold it more tonight, OK?”

Charlie smiled and hugged his boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

The cider fest had started at the time when Simon and Charlie was at the farm of Keith’s and Albert’s respectively. The festival was set nearby The Golden Boat, a large pub serving a great varieties of good food and alcohol. At the Golden Boat, people came and went, drinking various ciders heartily. A great number of tourists also enjoyed having food and drinking here. Simon and Charlie still got to work on their research, so on this day, they would not join the fest until very late at night.

But the festival was not only for tourists, it was a time for people to visit their old home. Some of them had gone so far away to other countries for economic betterment, and returned to see their old friends and old homes. The festival was then also a large homecoming party for this country town. 

However, some people’s emigration could be seen by other townspeople good riddance. Those who were obsessed with the glory of the country, the shining day of the empire, and all that could not accept change and diversity, so they fled. However, people don’t want to welcome them when they return and even prefer foreign tourists or immigrants than those revisiting emigrants.

The festival then was full of people, old and new. They were enjoying themselves a great deal. Carlo and Tomohiro, or Tom, the model lovers, were driving to The Golden Boat. Tom was driving, while Carlo was telling Tom to speed up. Carlo’s bladder was so full. He had drunk two bottle of cider and hadn’t peed since two pm. It was six thirty now. His bladder was screaming for relief. He was going to pee at the inn, but their sharing bathroom (five guests with one bathroom) in their inn was occupied for too long a time and Tom told Carlo to hold it till they got to The Golden Boat. Carlo disagreed, but it was getting late. They had to meet Hugh at The Golden Boat. So, Carlo, grabbing his crotch and heaving a sigh, walked out of the inn. 

When he walked, the full bladder sent him a desperate wave that he had to moan. When sitting in the car, he told Tom to hurry up. Tom drove quite quickly and told Carlo he had to pee a bit as well, but he could hold it for sure. Tom kissed desperate Carlo, and Carlo leaked in his pants a bit. When he saw a sign of The Golden Boat, he leaked more. Tom let Carlo get off the car as soon as they arrive, while he headed to the car park. 

Carlo ran in and moan. A guy at the counter told him to stop and order first. Carlo just ordered two random ciders and became agonized with the sound of cider filling up his glasses. This guy’s name was Amos. The Golden Boat was owned by two men, Amos Finnigan and Cyril Epper. Though they were both kind, Amos wouldn’t let anyone use the toilet easily. Actually, it was the rule written at the counter that the men’s room was for customers only, but Cyril always let everyone use their bathroom. If you need to pee and meet Cyril, consider yourself lucky. But for Amos, you have to wait. Amos could be lenient too, especially at the fairs, but when a large group of tourists just barged in their men’s room and broke things. Amos had to tighten up.

The glasses of ciders reminded Carlo of urine. He found a table and Tom just arrived. He ran to the men’s room when Tom nodded to acknowledge the position of their table. People were packed there. There was a queue. Carlo moaned and grabbed his crotch. Other guys were moaning as well. This was a usual sight for Amos and Cyril. They were both turned on by it. Yes, they were another gay couple here, not to mention Keith and Larry as well as Albert and Jerry. Cyril had just let Amos hold it for the whole afternoon, before letting him piss into their large private mug. Amos moaned in relief and fucked with Cyril. 

When three of four people came out, Carlo could get in. He rushed to the trough urinals with other desperate guys and unleashed his spewing cock from its damp nest. He moaned in unison with other guys. Their strong stream arched beautifully, and hit the metal so loud. Carlo, one of the hottest model on the internet, just moaned erotically and didn’t care whether people would recognise who he was. He just had to go. 

Some men left, but he still released only half of his bladder. He sighed and then saw a man coming up next to him at the urinal. 

“You are beautiful as always, Carlo.” Carlo heard that familiar voice from a guy beside him. His stream was thick and forceful. When the guy moaned in relief, he was sure it was Hugh Cullen.

“You too. You were desperate, huh?” 

“Yes. How can you enjoy the cider fest without drinking too much? Ahhhh” Hugh moaned. Actually Charlie made him hold it since one in the afternoon. He was bursting when he reached The Golden Boat, and Charlie agonized him by pissing in the bush in front of him while he was bursting. 

“Me too,” Carlo wondered why he got so much pee inside him. Suddenly, one of Hugh’s hands flew to his spewing cock, 

“Let me hold you.”

“Hey, we’re in public!”

“Don’t you hear two guys fucking at that cubicle behind you? The can fuck. Couldn’t I just hold your cock? Ahhhh!”

“Well…”

“Don’t you like it?”

“I think I do..Ahhhhh this felt so good!” Carlo grabbed Hugh’s spewing cock. Hugh’s stream was strong and beautiful. It reminded them of their old days, when they fucked each other almost every day. Carlo just finished pissing and zipped up.

“This is beautiful! Ahhhh! Great piss!” Hugh remarked, and then he was surprised. Carlo then clamped Hugh’s urethra. 

“Carlo, stop that! I still really need to go, Ahhh” Hugh was in pain. He still needed to go. Urine was just seeping through the narrower slit of the urethra. “This is painful, Carlo. Let go. Please!” His bladder was so full, and he could release only very little amount of acidic urine. It went out in thin stream but in full force like garden hose. 

Then, Carlo’s holding hand was rubbing his cock and making it hard. “Don’t do this, Carlo, I have to piss very bad!” 

“Do you want me to stop?” Carlo was rubbing Hugh’s raging erection and playing with Hugh’s ball.

“Please!”

“Please stop?” Carlo smirked.

“Ahhhh. Please…Please make me cum.” Hugh couldn’t resist Carlo’s skillful hand.

“Wanna come, my hot ex?”

“Ohhh…your handjob is amazing!” Hugh moaned. He was going to come soon. He was trying to keep it in but he was too tired from holding all day.

With a final set of strokes, thick white cum spurted into the trough urinal. Hugh moaned. His cock softened and spewed a great deal of pee again. Carlo zipped up and kissed his ex.

“We could find some day to have fun. Tom told me he really liked you.” Carlo whispered. 

“Charlie is one of your fans, Carlo, and Tomohiro’s fans too.”

They kissed again and walked out of the toilet. They found Tommy, obviously desperate for a pee, sitting at their table, with Charlie and a guy they didn’t know. The guy was smiling and finishing his cider. 

“What happened?” Carlo asked.

“That hideous Bruce challenged your friend to a holding contest.” Amos explained.

“Who is that hideous Bruce?” Hugh asked.

Cyril just arrived and kissed Amos. “What happened, boys?”

“I’m sorry Cyril. I don’t even imagine he would return. He wasn’t here for almost five years. I thought he had gone for good.” Amos explained. 

“Don’t be worried, babe, I’ll call Keith,” Cyril hugged his boyfriend, “Well, guys, Bruce Parings is a guy we all hate. He is a racist and a homophobe. We call him brute. He emigrated to South America or Asia, I’m not sure. He always made a trouble whenever he came. Five years ago, he made some Chinese tourists pissing their pants. He always enjoys having a fight.”

“You don’t have bouncers?”

“Our bouncer just got sick. He just called me this afternoon. Normally there’s no problem.” Amos explained.

“That’s why I’m calling Keith.” Cyril phoned him.

“Your friend looks weird for him, so he just wanted him to piss his shorts!” Amos explained.

Carlo looked at Tomohiro. Tomohiro smiled back. He knew that this smile could mean I’m horribly desperate as well as I’m fine. Why did Tomohiro accept that challenge? Carlo wondered.

“Hey you, black Nippie, piss your pants. I know you’ve got a very small bladder and piddled like a girl.” Bruce laughed. “I know I can hold it longer than you. I’ve got a bladder size of a watermelon. You’re fucking weak, black Jap.” 

“Hey, stop that, you old brute!” Hugh roared. He had learnt boxing. “Stop being racist and get lost!”

“What are you? You are siding with hideous descendants of those monstrous Japs? He was also half African. Are you siding with this slave and war criminals?”  
“Japanese people could be tan, you fucking racist brute!” 

“Stop!” Tomohiro shouted. “I’m…fine. Thank you, Hugh. I mean I accept his challenge myself and I will win him!”

“Great, black Jap, but you’re gonna piss your pants.” Bruce laughed and held his crotch. “I think I need to piss, but after you, Jap!”

“Charlie, get away from that man!” Hugh ordered. Charlie obeyed and looked scared. He waited for a chance to do so, but didn’t want to leave Tomohiro alone.

Tomohiro sighed. Just before Charlie and Hugh came in, he drank a lot of cider and felt the need to piss. He felt it since he was driving his car. It was getting worse now. With cider adding to his bladder, he got to pee quite badly, but he just wanted to wait for Charlie and Hugh. When they both arrived, he saw Hugh grabbing his large bulge and running to the toilet. That made him desperate even more, still he just wanted Carlo to get back first so he could pee. Then, this guy came and shouted at Charlie, Tomohiro prevented him. Then this guy just saw him grabbing his crotch so he told him to have a pissing contest. He accepted. Bruce seemed drunk and Tomohiro thought he could win it and get rid of this hideous old man. Bruce told him to finish two glasses of cider and 

“Don’t grab, Nip!” Bruce laughed, “I don’t even grab myself. I’m fine, Nip.” Bruce crossed his legs. He thought his bladder was too full. He just wanted to grab so bad but acted out as he felt nothing. Another wave of desperation hit him and he just felt the goosebumps all over him. He knew he could not hold it for long, but he knew he would last longer than the Jap. He looked at that jap and was sure the jap was going to piss his pants soon.

Tomohiro sighed. He crossed his legs and shifted his feet. He suffered a great deal from this holding and just wanted to piss his pants. He was indifferent with this kind of racial slur. Still, he wanted to challenge himself as well. He found himself able to hold a great deal more after having a great deal of fashion photo shooting. He had to hold it while taking a hundreds of photos. His fully stretched bladder of steamy golden urine was in the same state, like when he posed for a clothing brand yesterday. He sighed and crossed his legs again. Tons and tons of amber liquid in the pub reminded him of piss. People were queuing in front of the men’s room. Oh God He just wanted to piss. 

“Stand up, Jap!” Bruce laughed. Tom just stood up and felt his heavy sloshing bladder pushing down. He moaned so loud. His dam was going to break. He shifted from foot to foot. 

“Stand still!” Bruce laughed and felt a little bit leaked out. He crossed his legs and squeezed his crotch very tightly. “Ooh!” Bruce moaned. He drank too much cider.

Suddenly a small wet spot just appeared on Tom’s crotch. He grabbed his crotch and moaned. Bruce laughed so hard and said, “you weak Jap! You pissed your pants!”   
But, Bruce started to leak himself. He grabbed his crotch. Some of his urine leaked on the floor. Bruce sighed and grabbed himself again. Then, Keith appeared. Keith, who was much larger than Bruce, lifted Bruce from his seat.

“Look, who’s wetting his trousers?” Keith shouted and everybody laughed at Bruce. 

“Stop that, brute ass fucker!” Bruce shouted. His dam had been broken. The piss wouldn’t stop flowing. It just came out in torrents. Bruce moaned and was embarrassed. “What happened to our country? Why is it filled with gays and those hideous races? This country is in decline!”

“If you fucking hate it, just get lost, Bruce! Nobody wants you here!” Keith carried Bruce to the door and threw him out. The piss trails followed them.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith sighed. Tomohiro grabbed his crotch and was going to join the queue in front of the men’s room. But his face revealed that he couldn’t hold it any longer. Tomohiro was on his way to the men’s room when Cyril and Amos beckoned him. 

“Hey, Tom, come here! We have something for emergency.” Amos showed him a large cider mug. Tomohiro grabbed it and moaned when rivulets of piss escaped his cock. He stood at the counter, unzipped. His spewing cock was more than ready. The splattering noise was echoing. Tomohiro sighed in relief. The strong piss hit the cider mug unstoppably.

“Can I have that emergency mug too?” Keith grabbed his crotch very tightly. 

 

“Sure!” Cyril smiled, “We know when you asked for it, it meant you really need to go.”

“It's going to be a great show for you two!” Keith laughed heartily, wetting his trousers a bit. Amos brought him a large cider mug, alongside Tomohiro who was still pissing copiously.

Keith unzipped and yanked his thick monstrous cock into the mug. His fleshy tap flowed immediately, with thick steamy stream. “Ooooooooooh” Keith moaned erotically and attracted some attention. Keith was a sexy villager whose piss was a great show. He pissed a river and moaned so loud. Keith was stopping and starting again with the same thick golden stream. He sighed again and again. When Tomohiro finished and handed the filled mug to Cyril, Keith was still going strong. Keith’s jet after jet of piss was going to fill the large cider mug. Amos prepared another smaller mug for him just in case.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh” The piss filled the mug to its brim and Keith sighed. He handed them the filled mug and was going to zip up when the need hit him again, not as strongly this time. Amos knew it and handed him the smaller mug. One or two beautiful arches of piss flowed out of his cock. It was quite long too. Keith sighed and gave Amos the mug.

“Where do you stay, lad?” Keith asked.

“Golden Apple Inn.” Tomohiro told him. 

“You can live with us if you want to. I live with my husband at the farm not far from here. The rooms are better and cheaper than that Inn.” Keith smiled.

“Sure we will!” Carlo smiled back. “Thank you very much, Keith. I’m Carlo, and this is my boyfriend, Tom.”

“Wait a minute!” Amos exclaimed, “Cee” he called Cyril, “I think these lads look familiar.”

“Have you seen us before?” Tom asked.

“I think I know!” Cyril smiled and looked for a poster. It was a poster for a brand of beer, with them as presenters. “You’re models!”

“Ahhh, yes!”

Charlie and Hugh was sitting at the table, observing everything. Hugh grabbed Charlie crotch. Without seeing it or touching it first, he found what he expected: a raging erection.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hugh and Charlie went back home and Charlie told Hugh he had to pee. Hugh knew that Charlie could hold a lot more so he said he wouldn’t allow him to go. Charlie begged him and told him he hadn’t peed since 6 pm and it was midnight now. His bladder was full of many kinds of cider. Charlie danced and moaned while Hugh drove him home. When the door of Albert’s cottage opened with Hugh’s key, Charlie leaked in his jeans. He ran to the toilet and found it was occupied. He shouted, “Let me in. I really need to go!”, but then he heard Jerry saying, “I’m going now and can’t unlock the door!” Jerry moaned. Charlie ran outside and aimed his leaking cock at the bush in front of the cottage. Hugh watched him and had a hard-on. Hugh moved close to Charlie’s trembling body. Charlie was in relief. Hugh took Charlie’s spewing cock and held it for him.   
“Do you enjoy it, babe?”

“Absolutely! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Haven’t peed for six hours!” Charlie’s pee was still going strong. The evacuating bladder was working well. The touch of Hugh’s hand made Charlie happy. Hugh kissed him. The piss was still going strong.

When Charlie’s pee stopped flowing, Charlie sighed again. Hugh led him into the cottage, and went to the empty toilet to blast it with his thunderous pee. Charlie’s cock was hard. While his boyfriend was in toilet, he kissed Jerry deeply and Jerry kissed him back. 

Charlie tried to make this affair a secret. Actually, he had no need to hide about his sexual escapade because Hugh always allowed it to happen, and knew well that Charlie was super-horny, just like Hugh himself. However, Charlie just wanted some excitement, so he pretended that their sexual relationship should be a secret. Jerry kissed Charlie hungrily. 

“You really needed to go!” Jerry told Charlie.

“You too!”

“Albert told me to hold it, so when I really need to go, I will be able to go without him.”

“I see, Jerry,” Charlie groped Jerry’s crotch. Hugh’s thunderous piss was in the background, but made them both horny. “I held it for six hours. It felt so good!”

“Yeah!”

The door opened. Jerry suddenly got away from Charlie. Albert came back from the fair with some foodstuff and dessert. He carried too many bags and crossed his legs. 

“Oooh! Could you take these stuff from me, guys?” Albert moaned. Charlie could see a small wet spot on his trousers.

“Sure!” Jerry took all the bags and placed them on the table. Albert grabbed his crotch as soon as the bags were out of his hands. “I gotta pee so bad!” Albert’s tan muscular body writhed so beautifully, and that turned both Charlie and Jerry on. The crotch was as big as Hugh, Charlie estimated, and he hoped the sprinkling serpent inside would be as beautiful when it sent out his glorious golden urine as well as white thick jizz. 

Albert ran to the toilet and found it occupied. Hugh’s roaring piss tormented him. He moaned. He leaked more into his jeans. He moaned again. He just wanted to run away and peed in the open as he always did, but running would make him leak. He grabbed his wetting crotch and saw a vase full of flower on the table, a decoration Jerry suggested him whenever he had guests. 

He threw the flowers away, saying softly to his boyfriend, “Sorry, Jerry. I can’t hold it any longer!” Albert then unzipped his trousers, which were wet with pee stream flowing down the floor. He moaned when he yanked his spewing dragon out. The sight of the vase at the end of his cock opened the floodgate completely. The dark golden stream, with steam coming up, hit the vase immediately in full force. The vase could be broken out of the force as well as its acidic quality. Albert roared in pleasure as jets of golden, angry urine ran out of his urethra like water from a firehose. He almost drilled the vase with his horse piss. The door of the toilet opened and Hugh came out. He saw Albert pissing in sweet relief and got hard. Albert’s cock looked suckable, though he never sucked one before. The stream from the piss slit made him desire to taste the juice of that cock. 

Albert’s piss was unstoppable. It overflowed the small vase. “Fuck!” He looked around and found the toilet vacant. He took his pissing cock to the toilet and released another forceful hot stream of urine. Albert smiled in relief. He moaned again erotically.

Thrity seconds later, Albert flushed the toilet and joined other guys who almost cannot hide their erection. 

“How are you, babe?” Albert kissed Jerry so deeply that Charlie got horny again. He had to kiss Hugh to decrease his horniness. 

“I’m good.”

“We just want to tell you two something,” Charlie looked at Albert, whose wet crotch and trousers aroused him greatly. “Well, Albert, I really find you sexy.”

“Me too!” Hugh added.

“And your partner too!” Charlie explained.

“So…” Albert was puzzled. “What are you going to do?”

“I just want to have sex with you, and with Jerry!” Charlie exploded.

“What about me?” Hugh asked.

“And you too, Hugh!” 

“Jerry,” Albert asked, “do you really want to do this?”

“Ahhh…Yeah…” Jerry was a bit shy. “I think Charlie is quite hot.” Albert looked at Charlie. Charlie was a blonde with bubbly butt. 

“Are you OK if I….?” Albert asked and Hugh nodded. Then, Albert kissed and groped Charlie. The lips were smooth and soft. The feeling was absolutely delicious. Charlie also kissed hard and well. Albert then kissed Hugh’s lips. They were so into it that they started to take off each other’s clothes. Hugh got horny when he grabbed a soaked tent in Albert’s crotch. They panted and moaned so loud. This aroused their boyfriends so much and yet Charlie announced,

“Stop that! I want us to keep it for tomorrow. And I just want you two to join our game.”

“Aha. What’s that?” Albert asked Charlie.

“I just want you two to hold it. You could pee nowhere but at the portaloo or the trough urinal at the fest,” Charlie explained, “The one who pee first lose. The winner gets to manage our sex that night, OK?”

“Ahhhhhhhh…Well?” Albert said, “I’m not good at holding.”

“You can hold longer than you used to, Albert!” Jerry said, “after becoming my pee buddy.”

“Hugh is practicing, but he can hold a lot too.” Charlie bragged.

That night they went back to bed. The boyfriends fucked each other. After Hugh finished fucking Charlie, he came out to pee at the toilet, and Albert was getting into. So they both had a short quick piss together. 

“I’ll leave the door open whenever I pee,” Albert said, squeezing out some last golden drops. “so you can join me anytime.”

“I’ll do the same,” Hugh said, “I like your fat cock, Albert.”

“I like yours too. So beautiful. So sexy.”

“I’ll let you have it tomorrow!”


	4. Chapter 4

At the morning, Albert was up quite early. His bladder was so full and he dreamt of entering the toilet with three other guys to find it filled with pissing men. He woke up in desperation, grabbing his bulging crotch and rushed to the toilet. Leaking on his way, he found the dream was just a dream. The toilet was empty. With his fat tan cock in his hand, he pissed like a garden hose into the toilet with his roar of pleasure and relief. The dark, golden arc of urine reminded him that today he had a challenge from the young boys about his holding contest. He sighed in relief after the piss turned into a trickle. His desire for Hugh was something he never knew before. He just wanted to play with Hugh’s beautiful cock. Hugh has got a beautiful body that he would lick like a chocolate or ice cream. He finished pissing and fart. Then he took care of his number two as usual.   
The door was opened upstairs. Hugh’s swollen bladder was now screaming for sweet release. The golden boiling urine had been kept for more than six hours inside the bladder. His morning wood was going to burst from his shorts. He grabbed his crotch tightly and ran down to the toilet. Each step on the stairs made him leak. He moaned in desperation and was shocked to see the door of the toilet locked. 

“Who’s there?”

“It’s me. Albert!”

“You said you wouldn’t lock the door!”

“I meant it when I peed. I’m not peeing now!”

“Sorry!” Hugh ran out, facing the morning breeze. It made him leak a bit more. So he just took out his beautiful and thick cock and aimed it at the bush outside the house, not far from the toilet. Though he had squirted a bit, the morning piss was a steamy strong stream, splattering all over the bush. He moaned in relief and sighed so loud that Albert could hear it. Hugh always wanted to try Albert. The fleshy sausage filled with cum and urine lure him. He had never thought of giving someone a head before, but Albert’s cock looks too delicious to resist. When the stream finally tapered, Albert arrived beside him and took hold of his spewing cock. 

“You’re so fucking hot!”

“You too!”

“Some shower?” Albert asked when Hugh finished pissing. Hugh could never say no to it. They took off their clothes and kissed passionately. Hugh even felt that, though Charlie wanted to start everything, he did really enjoy it and found himself also responsible for cheating. How could one resist a burly tan guy with a faint whiff of sweat all over his body, with his fat cock hard as rock? Albert was also fascinated. He had never found a man with a large statuesque body with a fine thick cock. Albert never cared much about taking a shower in the morning, but this time he would love to.

They were naked and turned on. Their hard cock touched each other while they hugged and kissed under a steamy shower. Albert started to lick Hugh’s beautiful nipples. Hugh moaned out loud. They panted and needed to make themselves come so badly, and yet Hugh tried to refrain from kissing and groping, saying

“Let’s keep this for the night.”

“You’re going to make me feel horny all day long.”

“I am going to be like that too.” Hugh rubbed his cock and stopped. He knew how not to let himself come, though he wanted to shoot his load on Albert’s bare chest. They washed each other like brothers. They still kissed each other hard and unstoppably. Their cock twitched again, but they didn’t let themselves come. 

Outside the bathroom, Charlie, who just woke up with his swollen bladder, walked past the toilet. The sound of the shower made him wince. Yet, he just would like to be a naughty boy first. He just wanted to fuck Jerry with his bladder filled with hot, copious morning piss. He grabbed his crotch. He started to leak a bit, and yet thinking about Jerry’s fragrant and lithe body made him hard. He had never felt like this before. It felt like fucking his own cousin, which he had been playing with for years. Charlie had no homeboys, no hot neighbors. The sex and piss holding with Jerry reminded him of his first date with a hot guy called Ralph. They were in their teens, and Ralph needed to piss very badly after their first date. Ralph’s desperate moan made him hard. When Ralph reached the toilet and pissed like waterfall, Charlie felt like fucking Ralph and finally fucked him in bed. They did this all the time the school ended. Jerry was just like Ralph, but Jerry could hold it longer. 

Charlie bit his lower lip and moan in desperation. Yet, the door he opened led to Jerry and Albert’s bedroom, not bathroom. He leaked a bit into his shorts, and found Jerry naked body moaning sweetly in bed.

“Holding, babe?”

“Sure. Just don’t want to get out of bed?”

“I want to get out of bed. To fuck you.”

“I gotta piss so badly.”

“My cock’s leaking.”

Jerry’s beautiful hole tempted him. His cock got hard. He slowly penetrated into Jerry’s ass. It was not so tight, but it made him moan so loud. Jerry’s moan in desperation made him fuck Jerry harder. Charlie’s bladder was screaming. Charlie’s balls was bursting. Jerry’s full bladder also needed release. They panted uncontrollably loud. Charlie fucked the ass again and again without stopping, and rubbed Jerry’s thin beautiful cock. Jerry moaned in pleasure. This sex reminded him of his fantasy with his straight cousin Rob, who used to visit his home when he was younger. Jerry used to hear Rob moaning in pleasure when he jerked off in his room. Jerry wanted to have sex with Rob, or a guy as old as himself. Charlie fulfilled his desire. It was just like a close friend he needed. A friend who studied with you, took the same exams, and fucked you. 

When they were close to coming and pissing, the door was opened. Charlie blasted his cum in Jerry’s hole in Albert and Hugh’s eyes. Jerry came afterwards. They just stood up, gripping their flaccid cock like mad because they were bursting to piss now. Charlie begged Hugh to let him go to the toilet and Hugh made him sit down. Jerry was hugged tight by Albert.

“Ahhhh. I’m bursting, Hugh. Please.”

“I’m pissing a bit now, Albert.”

“This is your punishment. You’ve got your game. We’ve got ours too.” Hugh smiled. “Charlie, babe, you promised me to cook some breakfast for us. You said you were going to use some apples in”

“And you too, Jerry. Why don’t both of you just cook your apple menu for us first? I’ve prepared some of it for you. The apples are sliced. The pie was in the oven. You just set up the table and made some salad.”

“You’re going to play my game, aren’t you?” Charlie looked at Hugh anxiously, spurting a bit more into his trousers.

“Sure. We will hold it for you until three o’clock this afternoon,” Hugh said, patting Charlie’s head and rubbing Charlie’s spewing cock, “We will let you see every minute of us holding, grabbing, moaning, sighing, like you’re doing now.”

Charlie and Jerry ran away to the kitchen. They were naked. The piss started to splatter on the kitchen floor. They helped each other preparing some drink to make Hugh and Albert hold it. The drinks were a glass of cider, a glass of milk, two glasses of apple juice, and a glass of still water. While pouring, they kept crossing their legs. Charlie was bursting. He spurted some more out and wished to piss in an empty jar on the counter, but Hugh and Albert kept watching them. So they had to cook. They were making Salad, with some green apples. Jerry was dancing in front of the oven, with his cock dripping some yellow piss. 

The torture was almost over. They set up the table and some toast. The salad was placed on the desk. Charlie danced and grabbed himself a bit before carrying a pie dish. When he released his grip, piss came out into jets. He moaned and tried to hold it in. He wanted his reward tonight from Hugh, and/or Albert. He must be a good boy. Jerry was preparing some eggs and placed them on the table. Some piss leaked out and made the floor wet with his morning piss. Jerry screamed. It was hard to hold after coming. His bladder kept throbbing. He looked back at Albert and Hugh. He could see their large erect cock making huge tents in their trousers. 

When things are done, they ran to the toilet, followed by Hugh and Albert. The sight of the toilet made both of them lose it and the torrent of dark golden and smelly piss stream came out uncontrollably. They ran to the toilet and pissed together in strong streams. The dark yellow urine was steamy and acidic. They moaned loud and screamed in pleasure. The piss splattered around the toilet. They smiled at their boyfriends who watched them like wild beasts ready to eat their prey. 

The boys came back hugging and kissing their boyfriends. They loved being like this, with their boyfriends and their lovers. All of them started eating and drinking. They laughed heartily. Charlie grabbed Hugh’s bulge while talking, while Jerry smiled at Albert’s hard-on. Albert and Hugh obediently drank all the liquids required for the game. The boys drank some milk and juice, ate some toast and eggs. 

“Actually I think your first piss could be at noon.” Charlie said, “but after that, you have to take the same amount of water you’ve drunk in the morning plus a pint of cider.” 

“OK!” Hugh said. Albert smiled. They were more than ready. They knew that however it turned out, they would have fun tonight. “But I think we could hold until three.”

“OK and if you come across anyone and they start talking to you, you have to talk to them. Do not evade people until you’ve already peed.” Charlie ordered. Albert and Hugh nodded. 

Charlie and Jerry had a quick pee before leaving. Albert and Hugh smirked. They have their own plans too. 

“If we can hold it until three o’clock, can we play some game with you?” Hugh asked. 

Jerry would follow Hugh to a small meeting of the organizers, while Charlie would follow Albert in the car, distributing his ciders at many pubs around the villages. Hugh would meet many agriculturalists as well as vets all morning and have some lunch with them, while Albert would carry his cider to booths in the fest as well as pubs like the Golden Boat.   
Hugh took Jerry with him and smiled. The hot, heart-melting smile made Jerry blush. Albert is hot in his own way, but Hugh was just like a model in a magazine. Yet, Hugh was real. Hugh took hold of Jerry’s hand and told him, “You will really enjoy my desperation today, Jerry!” Jerry blushed again. Hugh drove to the fest, with Jerry as his secretary.  
Charlie was ready carrying some boxes of ciders into Albert’s pick-up. A lot of boxes were to be distributed. When all were carried, Albert patted Charlie’s bubbly ass, “Nice work, Charlie!” 

“You’re making me horny!” 

“Don’t you like it?” Albert smiled. “I know you enjoy watching my bulge. While I was carrying those boxes, I know you kept looking at my crotch, didn’t you?” Albert took Charlie’s hand and placed it upon his bulge. Charlie made a tent in his shorts again. 

Around eleven o’clock, Albert reached the furthest pub, from his house. The owner of the Silver Dragon, that pub, were two old ladies whom Albert knew well since he was a child. They were sisters, and they were called Jane and Alicia. They loved him as if they had been his aunts. When he parked the car, a wave of desperation, resulting from all the drinks in the morning, hit him strongly like a tsunami. He moaned in desperation. He felt the need around ten when he carried some of the boxes to his relatives. It was mild and nothing to be worried about. But now he thought his bladder was swollen. It was surely fully stretched now. He grabbed his penis tightly and made it hard. It did help sometimes when he really needed to go, when his dam was going to be broken. Charlie seemed to enjoy it greatly. He rubbed his crotch again and again, looking at Albert’s erection which seemed to burst out of his jeans. 

“Fuck!” Albert slowly opened the door and carried some ciders out of his car. He moaned when he walked and carried a large box of cider while being really desperate. Without hands to grab his crotch, he had to cross his legs again and again before reaching The Silver Dragon. Charlie followed him carrying a box of ciders while looking closely at Albert’s torture. 

“Oh, Bertie, come in!” Jane welcomed him, “and you too, boy!”

Each step was such a torture for Albert. It was four hours since he had drunk all that. He had held his full bladder for an hour or more now. It was such a torture to carry all those boxes with his heavy bladder full of hot golden urine inside him. It was as if he had been carrying the whole world upon his shoulder. Each step could make him leak into his brief. Albert gritted his teeth and looked at the clock in the pub. It was eleven thirty. He could pee at noon, according to Charlie’s rules, and then drank all again. He was sure that if he peed at noon and held the same amount of liquid plus a pint of cider, he would not be able to hold it until three, because his bladder would be weakened by the first piss. So he decided to hold it until three. He sneakily rubbed himself while Jane and Alicia came to him and Charlie. 

“Thank you for carrying those ciders. We do love them. The customers love them so much!” Alicia confirmed and patted his shoulder, “Bertie boy, how are you doing? We haven’t talked to you for ages.”

“Alicia, that’s a bit of exaggerating. We met him last week here, with his little boyfriend.” Jane smiled and looked at Charlie, “Wait a minute, you’re not Jerry.”

“This is Charlie, Jane,” Albert introduced Charlie to Jane and Alicia, shifting from foot to foot. Albert sighed and thought he could hold it better than he considered himself to. “My friends’ boyfriend.”

“Oh, nice to meet you, Charlie!” Alicia and Charlie shook hands. “I think I have seen you with Dr. Roscoe last month, and Dr. Tracey as well.”

“Yes, sir. I’m one of their students, sir.” Charlie said. He really enjoyed this situation when Albert had to sit and talk. He wondered how Albert could hold on for so long. He knew Albert was in desperate situation. He saw Albert looking at the toilet sign in The Silver Dragon and sighing. Albert’s piss was waiting to be released soon. 

“I think you should have some lunch here with us. I know men don’t make sandwiches for themselves while going out and taking care of his business.” Alicia said. The innuendo of “taking care of his business” made Albert moaned softly. 

“Don’t be silly, Alicia. Albert knows how to cook. I taught him myself. Have you brought your lunch with you?” Jane asked him. Albert said yes and showed them two packets of sandwiches. He wished the conversation would end, but he was sure that Jane and Alicia wouldn’t stop talking and would surely make some tea for him. A drop of water could destroy his whole strong manly dam. Albert’s tan body writhed in desperation when a wave hit him again. 

“Let’s make some tea for them, Jane,” Alicia brought down some mugs. “I’ll choose the tea.”

Albert cringed. A cup of tea taken inside his body would release the whole tumultuous sea of hot urine inside him. He grabbed his fat penis and gritted his teeth. He was going to lose it here. He might tell Charlie that he wanted to pee here and now. His plan to hold it until three or to keep his bladder strong was nothing to care about now. If he drank that mug of tea, he would scream and tell Charlie he must pee now!


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly, a phone rang. Alicia received the call and seemed surprised. 

“Jane! We keep forgetting things. Tommy’s returning today. He said he was at the train station and didn’t know how to get here.”

“Oh right! He’s been at the downunder for so long!” Jane looked at her teapot and sighed, “Sorry, boys, our nephew just returned home after his ten years of working and travelling. He was just puzzled about things around here. We are going to pick him up.” 

It was noon now. Charlie was looking at Albert, but Albert said nothing. He waited and waited for Albert to beg, but Albert remained silent. They walked out of the pub, while both ladies closed the door of the pub. Jane took her car key with her and got into her car with Alicia. 

“OK. See you later, Jane and Alicia!” Albert sighed and walked slowly back to his car. It was 12.03, and Albert didn’t say anything. Charlie was surprised. He thought a man who whipped his cock everywhere in the country to release his good old piss would not be able to hold it for so long. This made him even hornier. 

Albert sighed and thanked God he didn’t have to drink Jane and Alicia’s tea. Without those tea, he thought he could still hold it. He looked at Charlie’s white beautiful legs and bubbly round butts; his cocks became a steel rod again. That helped keeping things inside so well. He wasn’t sure he could hold it until it was three or not. Three hours was such a long time, and yet he thought he could.   
———————————————————————————  
At two o’clock, Hugh’s desperation was bad. It was worse than any other time he used to hold. Hugh crossed his legs all through the meeting. Jerry was a great helper. He took note of everything for him, while he needed to pee to distraction. The bladder full of urine kept throbbing and nagging him. It screamed for release. The desperation was severe when it was noon. It was simple and normal desperation before that, but when the lunch appeared on the table and some tea was served. He had to drink a little to socialize. When he sighed so loud and looked at Jerry, Jerry was silent and kept blushing. Jerry had never seen a man who looked like a Greek god desperate. It was too good to be true. Jerry’s pulsing erection was obvious, and Hugh enjoyed rubbing that sometimes, while people were looking the other way. 

“Ahhhhhh” Hugh moaned in desperation and crossed his legs again. Dr. Larry Roscoe started to speak. The content was almost the same as he met last time, so he wished this meeting could end soon. Please stop talking, Dr. Roscoe, he thought. He knew well that Dr. Roscoe needed to explain his idea again because last time, some of the members were absent. This was such a waste of time. The watch told him this was 14.10. “Ooh” he moaned under his breath, with legs crossed. A huge wave of desperation hit him. All those drinks in the morning, added with a cup of tea, were trying to make its way out of his body. He thought of Jerry’s cute face and erection to keep him hard. Then, Dr. Roscoe just asked him,

“Hugh, are you all right?”

“Oh..I’m just …fine! Sorry for not concentrating. You’re asking me about the winter fest here this year.”

“Exactly? Do you have any plan for that, Hugh?”

“Not that clear,…” Hugh grabbed his crotch again. It was six hours of holding and he wished he could leak it all right here, among distinguished guests, researchers, scientists, villagers, and all that. “But I will make a plan for that very soon. I will send an e-mail tonight.”

“OK.” Dr. Roscoe said. “It must be beautiful here in early winter, Mr. Perkins.”

“Yes, Dr. Roscoe,” Harry Perkins explained. “Our large pond is going to be frozen, and kids enjoyed playing some skates, but it could be so cold they said your pee might turn to glacier.” Harry Perkins laughed. 

Hugh was not amused. The word “pee” was going to make him lose it. His swollen bladder had never been so full. It was going to break its record, and still he wondered whether the record or his own bladder was going to break first. He felt like he was exploding. People around him kept talking about what could happen at the winter fest. Jerry was jotting eagerly. He could not concentrate as much as he used to. The bladder kept throbbing. He kept sighing. It was 14.15 now. Forty five minutes to go. Hugh grabbed his shaft and thought about the scene of Charlie fucking Jerry this morning. He almost blew his load with that scene. The shaft became rock-hard again. 

“Talking about peeing,” a young well-built man named Mr. Larsen said, “I think I need to go to toilet soon. I drank too much.”   
Hugh hated the word “toilet” so much right now..

At 14.20, the meeting ended. Hugh sighed. He had to shake with others. He desperately wanted to grab his crotch with the other hand while shaking hands, but what he did was just crossed his legs and twisted his body a bit. This made Jerry’s cock rise in his tight brief. Jerry had never wanted anyone so much as Albert until today. Hugh’s desperation intoxicated him. Mr. Larsen was also hot, though he just ran away to the toilet not far from the meeting place, which was under the shade of a large tree. 

“Mr. Cullen,” Dr. Larry Roscoe came to him, “It was nice talking to you.”

“Same to me, Dr. Roscoe,” Hugh said, dancing a bit. “I hope we meet again soon.”

“Sure. Just call me, Larry. I am going to ask you to have some tea at The Evening Star Inn around here. I just want to talk more about the winter project. I know Zoa must have some great ideas about the fest.”

“Sure!” Hugh wiped some sweat at his brow. “Ahhh Glad to talk to you. You can call me Hugh.” He knew the rules well. He knew too that Jerry kept reporting Charlie how desperate he was. 

“I’ll take you there.” Dr. Roscoe took them. Hugh sighed. No more tea, please. It was 14.25, and he was just bursting. His bladder was exploding. His cock must remain erect, but he knew that with this level of severity, erection would soon be unable to help. 

“I’m going to meet Keith there too. You know Keith, my husband, don’t you?” Dr. Roscoe asked. Hugh knew Keith so well. Not just Keith’s face and body, but also his strong, copious piss at The Golden Boat. Hugh grabbed his crotch when he sat in Larry’s car. He moaned again very softly. He just wished to release it all now, but thinking of Charlie and his plan for his boyfriend, he was determined to hold it. The urine was boiling and brewing inside. The bladder kept screaming. It was 14.30 now. The relief was close. The bladder kept throbbing. He just needed to piss like a racehorse. He was sure his front teeth was also floating. He squirmed while Larry kept talking about his farm life and his husband. The image of Keith pissing returned to Hugh again and yet he just squirmed and tried not to let even a drop out of his beautiful, suckable hard cock. The car drove past The Golden Boat, and Hugh saw Albert’s car parked there. He wondered whether Albert had relieved himself or not. Albert’s thick cock spewing piss made him hard as well as greatly desperate.

At 14.30, at the Golden Boat, Albert couldn’t stop moaning in desperation. He tried to keep cool when he got inside the bar, but he couldn’t stop squirming and dancing in desperation. Charlie loved every minute of it and rubbed his hard cock. At two pm, Charlie told Albert that Hugh had drunk a cup of tea more than him, so Albert had to make it equal. Albert then accepted a cup of tea offered by a young female owner of a restaurant nearby. It was a great torture for his swollen bladder filled with high-temperature and acidic content. Charlie knew that Albert could not carry even a box so he had to do it himself. Albert was counting the money and adding the money from Amos with them. Amos and Cyril at the Golden Boat were almost the last customers today. Amos smiled at the sight of Albert’s ciders and kept telling Albert that it was sold very well.   
It was not long that Keith came in and have some pie. Keith started talking to Albert about his cider. Albert could answer shortly. Talking about liquid was horrible now. He wished Keith to stop, but he didn’t seem to. Albert squirmed and thought about Charlie sneaking into his boyfriend’s bedroom and fucking his boyfriend. The idea helped keeping his cock hard. Then he thought about Jerry’s tight hole. His shaft was straightening again. He moaned softly when another wave hit him. He looked at the toilet and hoped it was going to be three o’ clock soon, so he could run and piss inside the men’s room.

“Hey, Bertie!”

“Yeah, Keith?”

“I think I’m going to The Evening Star to meet Larry. Are you coming with me? We haven’t been to The Evening Star for years. Let’s have some good old food, Bertie.”

“Ahhh …. sure, I’m going to send my last box to the Evening Star.”

“Sure. Just have some food with us. It’s gonna be great fun!”

Charlie smirked. It had always been a great fun for him. Charlie could also see that Keith grabbed his crotch. He was impressed with Keith pissing as well as Hugh and Albert. He just wanted to see that again. 

While Albert was going to get out of The Golden Boat, Cyril ran inside the pub and yelled,   
“Amos, emergency!”

Amos handed the large cider mug to Cyril. Cyril ran to the counter. Both Charlie and Albert could see a large wet spot at his crotch. Cyril was panting in desperation, while he was trying to unbuckle his belt. Amos then just liberated the spewing penis from his boyfriend’s treacherous trousers and aimed it into the cider mug. Though both Charlie and Albert did not see the thick dark stream arching into the large emergency mug without stopping, Cyril’s face of relief and the sound of thunderous piss were enough to make Albert squirmed and leaked a bit in his brief. He wondered it was only a bit and was happy to know it was just a bit. Keith looked greatly uncomfortable as well. 

Albert got into his car, trying to ignore his throbbing bladder and pissing Cyril. Charlie was high. Charlie just wanted to blow his cream right now. He just wanted to suck all those cocks: Hugh’s, Albert’s, Jerry’s, Amos’s, Cyril’s, Keith’s, and many others. His slutty nature wouldn’t stop making him fantasize. He wanted them to release their hot piss upon him first and then let him suck their cocks. He would let some of them fuck his ass, while he still sucked the others’ cocks. Charlie just wanted to come right there, inside Albert’s car, with desperate Albert in his sight. 

They all reached the Evening Star at 14.50. Ten minutes to go. Albert leaked a bit when he felt glad to know this bladder torture was going to end. He danced and squeezed his crotch again and again. Charlie helped him carry the large box of ciders into the kitchen of The Evening Star. Keith helped Charlie, but Keith also looked desperate. When Mary and Joe, the owner of The Evening Star met them, they told Keith that Larry was waiting for him at the crowded restaurant. It was crowded after their delicious tea sets as well as some steaks were publicized in the internet and on the TV.

Keith headed to his husband first, followed by Albert and Charlie. They found Jerry and Hugh with them. Larry ordered dessert and tea, but all the desperate men wouldn’t care for any drop of any kind of liquid anymore. Keith then looked around and found a sign of the men’s room in the right corner of the restaurant. Keith made a beeline to it, while the other two guys waited for a clock to strike three. Hugh leaked a bit more when he saw the men’s room. 

It was three now. Both men ran so quickly to the men’s room, spurting some more in their boxers. They found Keith waiting desperately inside the men’s room, where the three stalls and three urinals were occupied. They couldn’t whip it out and piss into the sinks because there were too many tourists inside. 

When one of the urinals was vacant, with the pisser smiling sheepishly and walking away from it, Keith ran to it and unleashed his pent-up piss. When the second was vacant, Hugh and Albert made a mad dash to it, but Albert made it first. Albert’s strong golden stream hit the porcelain noisily. He roared like a beast. Hugh had to wait for the blonde guys in front of his finish pissing. It was about ten seconds later that Hugh could pee. Hugh danced while unzipping. He had never held it as long as six hours. When he fished out his cock, the thick stream of urine burst out like a fountain and flowed like an arch. The torrent of his piss made him almost cry in relief. The pain in the three guys’ bladder slowly subsided. Keith was pissing a river as usual and moaned very erotically. Albert was high in the air, releasing hot golden stream of urine into the toilet unstoppably. Hugh sighed and moaned unstoppably as well. He felt like he was floating. The bladder muscle relaxed. Albert farted and sighed. They were still pissing well over a minute. The stream was hard and strong. Thirty seconds later, Hugh and Albert’s stream slackened and slowly stopped. Yet, Keith was still pissing, like a hose. Keith moaned and panted. Albert and Hugh smiled and found themselves getting rock hard after releasing their residues of milk, tea, juice, and cider. It was a fantastically long and strong stream of piss.   
“How long have you been holding, Bertie?” Keith asked.

“Six hours!”

“Mine was nine!” Keith laughed. His piss is the spectacle. Hugh and Albert had a hard-on while washing his hand when they still hear Keith’s piss and moan. Keith’s stream was quite dark, but it never seemed to stop. After two minutes, Keith was going to finish with some of his large jets of hot piss. He screamed in pleasure when he finished pissing.   
The raging erection, with some precums at the top, of Albert and Hugh meant their plans for their boyfriends. Keith wondered while the two boys were smirking. Albert and Hugh then ordered everything Charlie told them to drink in the morning at the counter, then they returned to the table where Charlie, Jerry, and Larry were waiting for them. Small wet spots at the crotch of the three men turned them on. 

“Are you ready, Charlie babe?” Hugh smirked. “You have to drink all I have ordered for you.”

“You too, Jerry!” Albert ruffled Jerry’s hair. 

“And then?” Charlie asked.

“You’ll know.” Hugh smirked again. “I think we will need to pee again soon, right, Bertie?”

“Yeah! But what about them?” Albert asked.

“They wouldn’t feel the need because they haven’t drunk as much as us. Our bladder got so weak holding for six hours.”

“I agree,” Keith added. “After this I’m pissing every hour, and Larry like it, right?” Larry smiled, while groping his husband’s sexy bulge under the table.

“Can we…” Jerry asked “Can we pee before your game starts?”

“Sure babe!” Hugh laughed. Jerry and Charlie headed to the men’s room to release their urine before the new challenge started.


	6. Chapter 6

When they are back, they find a great number of glasses ready to be drunk on the table. Each had to drink a small bottle of cider, a glass of lemonade, a glass of water, a glass of milk, and a cup of tea. When they finished drinking, their boyfriends ordered them some light meal for dinner. 

“It’s four now. You will not be allowed to pee until ten, OK?” Hugh said. The younger boys nodded. Keith and Larry laughed. 

“You’re playing a game, aren’t you?” Larry asked. “We don’t have to do that. I don’t have to tell Keith anything because Keith does it every day or every other day.”

“Yeah, babe!” Keith kissed Larry. “Larry enjoys holding too, sometimes, but he loves watching so much, that sometimes he follows me in the public bathroom, pretending to pee!”

“Keith, don’t say that! They are my students!” Larry complained. Charlie and Jerry chuckled. Keith kissed Larry before telling him, “I think I must pee again soon!”

“Finish your cider first!” Larry ordered. Keith obeyed. Keith drank up and looked fine. 

Four hours had passed. They continued talking and having some dinner. Keith went out for a piss after he had been squirming for almost an hour, followed by Albert. Hugh enjoyed watching the two boys who were grabbing their crotch. When Keith and Albert returned from the men’s room, Larry was talking about their kink. 

“It’s great to know what turns you on, right?” Larry told the students, “I used to be traumatized when I knew I was gay and also turned on by men desperate to piss. Then, my dad just told me: “It is good to know more about yourself.” He is my truly lovely dad and let me piss with him sometimes. My mom doesn’t know about my kink, but she is always kind.”

“You’ve got lovely parents, Larry,” Keith smiled and drank his next bottle of cider. “But your dad has a bladder of steel! I could remember that piss he took when we first met.” 

“He just wanted to get to know about his son-in-law,” Larry said. “I took him to The Golden Boat. Both Keith and my dad talked and drank a lot. They sat there since 7 pm without walking to the men’s room. Until midnight, they both started to squirm and fidget. Amos and Cyril were ready with two largest cider mugs. They still held well into the night. Keith started to moan, while my dad sat very still. They drank the same amount of cider and still they wouldn’t stand up to go. Until two, Keith just exclaimed, “I’m pissing myself!”, while my dad laughed and grabbed his crotch. I could see his crotch getting wet. Amos and Cyril brought them large mugs and let them piss in it. They wouldn’t hesitate any minute. They immediately unzipped and yanked their long spewing cock into the mug. The waterfall was reverberated in the pub. The relief was great and sweet. Keith and my dad moaned in chorus. It was a pleasurable sight. The stream was hard and steamy. The pee kept running from their cock. When they finished, two minutes after that, my dad laughed and told me he was happy to have Keith as his son-in-law.”

Listening to this, Hugh was now shifting from foot to foot. He drank two bottles of cider and after he pissed when he first came here, and he hadn’t pissed yet. He felt the need an hour ago. He watched the two boys desperate and knew that all the drinks had taken a toll on them. It was truly enjoyable to watch.

“Ahhhhh I need to pee. I’ll go pee now!” Hugh stood up and felt even more desperate. “Ooh! My bladder was so full!”

Charlie got hard and yet felt super desperate as well, seeing his statuesque boyfriend heading to the men’s room. Charlie looked at Jerry. Jerry was siting very still and grabbing his crotch. 

“Charlie, do you think Hugh had to pee so badly?” Albert asked, teasing him. “I think he must have splattered all over the urinal.”

“Oh God!” Charlie squirmed. “Don’t tease me. I know Hugh’s bladder would get weakened after holding for too long. I knew his pissing habit well.”

“Does he moan in pleasure?” Keith teased.

“Yeah. Ooh.” Charlie was hit by the wave of desperation. He kept crossing his legs again and again.

“I’m sure he’ll moan so loud,” Albert smiled. Hugh returned and looked at his boyfriend.

“That piss felt so fucking good. Thick strong stream.” Albert and Hugh smirked. Their relief increased their boyfriends’ desperation. .”Drink some more, Bertie!” 

An hour passed. Charlie and Jerry looked at Keith, Larry, Hugh, and Albert getting desperate. Those guys were vocal about their need and their relief. In normal state, it was such a turn-on, but with their desperation, Jerry and Charlie weren’t happy to know. They couldn’t stop squirming. Jerry’s bladder was rock hard, while Charlie thought he could leak anytime now. Their relief made them think of urinals and toilets. They were tortured a great deal. 

In normal state, it was such a turn-on, but with their desperation, Jerry and Charlie weren’t happy to know. They couldn’t stop squirming. Jerry’s bladder was rock hard, while Charlie thought he could leak anytime now. Their relief made them think of urinals and toilets. They were tortured a great deal. 

“I need to pee now!” Jerry exclaimed. “It was so painful down there.”

“Just like us in the afternoon,” Albert laughed. “My Jerry, there are secret rules made between me and Hugh.”

“What are they?” Charlie asked and squirmed. “Be hurried, please!”

“OK. If anybody say “I need to pee”, we will return home!” Hugh smiled devilishly.

“Hold it in, baby!”

“I’m sure I’m gonna lose, let me pee, please!” Jerry begged. Jerry’s bulge was such a turn-on. 

“You can pee when we reach home, baby!” Albert said, “Let’s go!”

“It’s not 10 yet. It’s just 9 pm.” Hugh said, “You made us hold it for six hours. This is just 5 hours. “

“Please, let’s go back home!” Charlie begged too. 

“OK, Charlie, let me piss first.” Hugh went ahead to the men’s room. When he came back, he found both boys moaning in desperation.

“I’m going to leak!” Jerry moaned.

They went straight to Albert’s car and drove straight home. It took 15 minutes to get there, but for both young lads, it was like ages. When they reached the door of the house, Charlie leaked in his brief. He just wanted to warp into the toilet and just started to piss right now. Jerry was the same. Jerry was dancing again and again, while Charlie was moaning. 

When they ran into the house, Albert and Charlie blocked them from the bathroom, and said,

“You have to look at us frotting until we took all of our clothes off. “ Albert and Hugh kissed deeply. Their tongue reached inside each other’s mouth. The warm wet tongue aroused them greatly. The outline of their erect penis was clearly seen by their boyfriend. They slowly took off their clothes. This made their boyfriend got hard, but didn’t help much about their desperation. Hugh took off Albert’s T-shirt, while Albert slowly unbuttoned Hugh’s shirt. The bare torso turned Jerry and Charlie on. They started to kiss each other and started to leak a bit in their brief. They stopped to look at their boyfriends again. Now, Albert slowly took Hugh’s belt off, then Hugh took off Albert’s bottoned jeans. It took so long, for almost 20 minutes for both Albert and Hugh to take of all their clothes, revealing beautiful body and large hard and wet members touching each other.   
“Now you have rock-paper-scissors” Hugh ordered. Jerry won.

“The winner can grab himself, the other cannot. Do it for five minutes. Then the winner gets to pee first.” Albert ordered. Albert’s cock twitches, to see his little boyfriend squirmed and moaned, with hot piss filled inside the bladder. 

“God, I have to piss!” Charlie danced in his seat, fidgeting. He cannot grab himself. But Jerry, who can, was in a worse state. 

“Oh God. Oh God.I’m gonna leak. I’m leaking.” Jerry moaned. A little wet spot appeared to be larger and larger. 

“Three minutes to go.” Hugh said, looking at Charlie’s bum moving up and down. His cock was thick and hard like a pole.

Three minutes had finally passed. Jerry’s wet patch was large. He stood up, with piss trails following him. Rivulets of piss came out of his shorts. “I’m dying!”

Jerry ran to the toilet, and fished out his beautiful wet cock. It released the flood into the toilet bowl immediately. The thick dark golden stream ran into the bowl thunderously and copiously. 

“Oh God!” Jerry wouldn’t stop pissing now. The relief from this bladder torture was so great, so sweet, so beautiful. He wouldn’t stop pissing easily. 30 seconds had passed, and his stream was still hard and strong. It was well over a minute when his piss started to weaken.

Charlie was holding like mad. He grabbed his crotch and crossed his legs. It was pure torture to listen to thunderous urination while you’re dying to urinate. The bladder kept throbbing. Hugh saw his boyfriend squeezing his crotch like mad. Then the squeeze didn’t help. Urine leaked out while squeezing. The wet patch got large over his trousers.   
When Jerry finished, Charlie’s dam has broken. The piss just burst out unstoppably. Charlie ran to the toilet while his cock spurted out a great deal of pee. His trousers and brief were soaking wet, and yet he still needed to go. He released his cock from its cage and released the flood. It was a great pleasure for Charlie and he moaned so loud. Hugh came to him at the back and held Charlie’s beautiful spewing cock. Charlie could sense Hugh’s hard cock in his butt crack. Charlie moaned in relief and leant on Hugh’s muscular chest.   
“Ahhhhhhh Hugh, do you like Albert?”

“I do. But he told me he wouldn’t be penetrated.”

“So you’re going to bottom for him?”

“No. We’ll just frot tonight,” Hugh kissed the back of Charlie’s neck, “Prepare your ass for Albert’s cock tomorrow. He loves it so much.”

“Jerry’s is so tight. You’ll like it.” Charlie got hard after saying this. His stream hit the wall hard. 

“Naughty boy, I think we should be here very often.” 

“Yeah!” 

When Charlie finished, Hugh took Charlie to Jerry, who was ready to such Charlie’s cock. The young boys walked into the bedroom downstairs, leaving the older guys kissing each other.

“You’re hot, Hugh!”

“So are you, Bertie!”

“I never wanted to suck anybody’s cock,” Albert smiled, rubbing Hugh’s cock, “but I wanted to put yours in my mouth.” Albert knelt down and sucked Hugh’s thick cock. Hugh panted and moaned. Albert sucked as if he were thirsty. 

“You suck like a professional. Oooh This is great! This is amazing!” Hugh moaned, “Stop. Ahh Please. Ahh. I’ll suck yours.”

Hugh sucked Albert’s brown erect cock hard, and Albert shivered in pleasure. 

“Ahhhh Hugh. I think I’m gonna come. My cock got hard all day. It’s gonna burst!”

Hugh stopped and kissed. Their body touched each other, and clashed. The cocks knead each other. Hugh and Albert wouldn’t stop moaning. They kissed and squeezed each other’s body within their embrace. The cocks twitched again and again, with precum oozing out. Hugh took Albert’s cock and rubbed it slowly for thirty seconds, then Albert did the same. It was hard not to come, still they did not. Then Hugh and Albert sucked each other’s cock again. They just wanted to come so badly, but kept it in. Then when they kneaded each other’s cock again, they moaned and panted so loud in pleasure. Their cock twitched and shot thick white cum upon each other’s chest. They moaned in pleasure and never stopped kissing. 

“I’m so happy now!” Hugh said, kissing Albert.

“Me too. I’m in a super good mood, but can I fuck Charlie tomorrow?”

“Sure if you let me fuck Jerry!”

“I need to piss!” Albert’s cock shot a strong piss. “Let me go, Hugh!”

“Can I hold you for five seconds?” Hugh hugged muscular Albert, “one two three four five.” 

Albert ran to the toilet and pissed his cider piss out. Hugh followed him pissing with strong theme. The piss was quick and but truly enjoyable. They hugged each other and fantasised about the sex tomorrow.


End file.
